Revenge Of The Fallen: The Adventures Of Brendan And Kade
by Nephilim Sparda Prime
Summary: Takes Place After TMC: With Sentinel Prime and Megatron dead, Primus sends Brendan And Kade to Transformers Revenge Of The Fallen. Where they must again, try to help the Autobots. Along the way, Brendan runs into the Arcee Triplets, and the Decepticon Pretender Alice. What's Brendan to do?
1. Here We Go Again

(Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Transformers: ROTF, Devil May Cry, or Knight Rider)

Revenge Of The Fallen: The Adventures Of Brendan And Kade

(Brendan's POV)

Me and Kade were back with Primus. After we killed Sentinel Prime and Megatron, we were transported here by him.

"You have done well child, but you still have a long way to go" he said

"What do you mean? We killed them, just like you asked" I said.

"I have to send you to 5 years back before the events of today, where you must stop a great evil, who will try to destroy your Sun" he said.

My mind then snapped together he was talking about sending us to Transformers 2.

"Your gonna send us to Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen, aren't you?" I asked him.

"As you would say, "yep, pretty much", " he said.

"Are you going to send us to the correct date this time?" Asked Kade

"Yes, and I will make sure that it won't hurt when you land this time" he said.

"Good, because the last one messed up my fucking ribs." I said.

"I'm going to send you to the living area of Mikaela Banes." He said.

"And Brendan, try to lower the interfacing to a minimum, I really get annoyed watching you interface with my children" he said.

"Hey, I told you, she came onto me, I was powerless" I said, with an innocent voice.

"Well, it's time to go. Be safe, be vigilant, and be ready for a big fight. And don't worry about that meddlesome human Galloway, I had informed your president about your arrival. So he won't bother you,Only the president knows about you, the others will find out soon." He said.

And with that, a big light flashed at me and darkness claimed me.

Here we go again.

(What do you think? Read and review to let me know)


	2. Disccovered

(3rd POV)

Mikaela Banes, girlfriend of Sam Witwicky, was sitting outside her workshop. looking up at the night sky, she wished for a more exciting life. For someone other then Sam to be with her.

Sure he was a great guy, but he was such a weirdo.

She saw 2 flaming objects In the sky, one was red on the inside, with blue on the outside.

The other one was all blue.

And they were headed right for her.

She dived out of the way, as the objects crashed into the junk pile of cars.

"Great, more aliens" she muttered under her breath.

She headed towards the trail of colored flames to a large single crater which glowed with bright purple flames.

«weird, I saw two flaming objects, not one big one» she thought.

She poked her head inside and what she saw shocked her.

Inside Of the crater was a black cybertronian, that looked like the Decepticon Barricade, except He had a blue scanner-like visor for optics.

On his left shoulder was the Autobot symbol, but on the right shoulder was an odd looking symbol.

It was a white Broadsword with Angel wings on the sides.

She could see that the Autobot was cradling something in his hand, so she got a closer look at what he was holding.

She was even more surprised what she saw.

It was a teenage boy, no older than 17, he had tan skin, his hair was a sparkling purple. He was wearing a black jacket with red interior linings, a pair of black denim jeans, and a red and blue tank top, around his neck was a necklace that held a purple pendant.

Sewn into the left shoulder was the Autobot symbol. On the right was that same strange symbol.

"Oh my God!" She whispered, how could a human being survive reentry and not be a pile of ashes.

She scrambled into the crater pushed the giant servos surrounding the boy and grabbed the boy, then she carried him bridal style into the garage.

She then placed him on the couch, then she checked his pulse.

She sighed, he was going to be okay.

She then went and took off his jacket, and she dropped it on the floor, which made a loud clank as it hit the floor.

She stopped and picked up the jacket and looked inside, she gasped.

There were two Handguns inside that were of custom design. One was a steel black, the other was a pearl white.

"This is too much" she said as she looked back at the boy, «even though I just found him, he looks pretty sexy, I mean look at those abs, you could fry an egg on those thing because they look so hot.» she thought as she bit her lip.

"Well, I see what he'll have to say when he wakes up" she said as she turned to the bed that was right next to the couch.

Then she closed her eyes and dreamed.

(What you think, love it, hate it, review and tell me what you think)


	3. Telling A Story And Being A Hero

(3rd POV)

Mikaela woke up to a sound, a very loud sound.

It was the sound of an engine, a very throaty, gnarly, powerful engine. Probably from a muscle car.

There was a second sound that overlayed the engine.

It was music, in fact it was a song that she secretly liked, it was Tim Feehan's "Where's the Fire".

"Ow!" A male voice (which sounded mechanical in nature) growled, "Master, that fucking hurts, Ow, why do you have to do that?" the voice asked

"Because Kade, You got your aft stuck with rusted car parts, probably when we landed here, hey the good news is that we're here." A smaller voice said, this one sounded like a boy.

Mikaela looked around the corner and saw the boy from last night, working on a Black and Grey Striped Shelby GT500 KR Mustang. It had a two blue strobe lights humming from the grill of the car.

The boy yanked out final shard of metal from the grill and wiped the sweat from his head.

"Well, that's the last of it, how are your system functions working?" The boy asked the car.

"Status: All functions working at 100% operability" the car said, then the strobe lights started to hum and move faster.

The Car's engine growled and revved for a minute."Master, we have a guest" the car said.

Mikaela's body froze, her blood ran cold, and she covered mouth with both hands to keep her quiet.

The boy walked over to where Mikaela was hiding, and put out his hand. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt or kill you" he said as he rubbed her shoulder for good measure.

Mikaela stopped and looked right into the boys eyes, she was so shocked that she fell flat on her ass.

His eyes were 2 different colors. His right eye was an electric blue, while his left eye was blood red.

The boy let held out his hand, "here let me help you up" he said to her as she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up and back on her feet.

"I'm sorry that I woke you, I thought that SOMEBODY would be a little more quieter" he said looking in the Mustang's direction.

"Sorry master, I didn't mean to disturb the females recharge cycle" the car said.

"Nah your alright Kade, just don't do it again" the boy said.

Mikaela stopped them both right there

"Your car's name is Cade? As in Barricade?" She asked, with a little fear in her voice.

The boy chuckled "no, his name is Kade, with a K not a C. But his full name is Barrikade, though it shows the K instead of the C" the boy said.

The boy stopped and face palmed "I'm very sorry, I never introduced myself to you…" the boy said as he held out his hand "My Name is Brendan, it's very nice to meet you miss…" he didn't finish because he wanted to know her name.

Mikaela shook his hand.

"Mikaela, Mikaela Banes, it's very nice to meet you as well, I'm wondering as to how you and you friend ended up crashing here in my shop?" She asked Brendan.

Well, I can't tell you why we ended up crashing here, but I can tell you a story on how we are here, but some stuff will remain untold" Brendan said.

"Its alright, I'm sure that it's for my own good that I'm not told about certain things." Mikaela said.

"Well, let's start off with why you weren't a pile of ash when you landed?" Asked Mikaela.

"The reason I didn't die, was because I'm not entirely human. I'm actually only 3/4 of a human" Brendan said, Mikaela tilted her head in confusion.

"You know about Angels and Demons?" Brendan asked Mikaela.

Mikaela nodded her head in reply.

"Well they are both races of creature, they are and still are at war with eachother. But there was a third race of creatures, they are called Nephilim." Brendan explained.

"What's a Nephilim?" Mikaela asked

"A Nephilim is the hybrid of both an Angel and a Demon. Almost all of them were sadly hunted down and slain. The reason for that was, unlike Angels and Demons, the Nephilim could easily cross worlds, they also have the super healing ability of a Demon, making them invulnerable to attacks but can still be killed, making them a formidable opponent." He said.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked

"Because I am a Nephilim, the very last of my kind." Brendan said in a sad voice.

"Aw, I'm very sorry, it must be hard, being the last of your kind" she said to him.

"It's okay, I'm fine with it." Brendan said.

"So what about him…" Mikaela said as she pointed to the black Mustang.

"…What's his story?" She asked.

"Kade is a human built cybertronian" Brendan said.

"You mean someone created him? Who was his creator?" she asked him.

"Your looking right at him, I built Kade to be my guardian, he is programmed to protect human life, mainly mine, but will only kill unless he threatened with a weapon, or I order him to" Brendan explained.

"Kade cannot be destroyed, his body is coated with nanoskin technology, which are tiny little nanites that quickly repair any damage inflicted upon him, making him completely indestructible to any and all types of attack" Brendan said.

"So that's why we both had survived reentry, and that's all I can tell you, the rest is for another time" he said.

Mikaela looked at the wall clock and panicked

"Oh shit, I'm late" she said.

"Late for what?" Brendan asked.

"I'm supposed to meet Sam at his house, I'm never going to get there in time." She said.

"Never fear, Brendan is here, and he will get you there on time" Brendan said in a heroic type voice.

"Kade?" Brendan asked.

"Right away, master" Kade said as he pulled out of the garage.

"Well, let's go" said Brendan as he escorted Mikaela to the Mustang.

Made opened his doors for both of them and they climbed in, closing the doors.

A seatbelt snaked over Mikaela and clicked in place.

"Passenger Laser Restraint System: Activated." Said Kade.

"Well, let's roll out" Brendan said as he put his foot down on the accelerator.

Kade's tires squealed as he peeled out of the shop and onto the road.

We were only five minutes on the road, and that was when Brendan wanted to break the silence.

"Kade, play my personal soundtrack please" Brendan asked.

"Yes master" Kade said as the radio turned on and the song "Welcome To The Family" By Avenged Sevenfold came on.

"Oh hell yeah! Now this is an awesome song!" Said Brendan as he tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the song.

Mikaela giggled, "your a funny guy, I think I'm going to like you, I just hope Sam will be the same way towards you" she said.

"Yeah, one can only hope" Brendan said as they kept on driving.

(Well? This one was a bit longer, but tell me what you think?)


	4. Meeting The Team (Sort Of)

(3rd POV)

Brendan And Mikaela made it to Sam's neighborhood, and were a few minutes away.

"I just want to thank you for your help, I really mean it, and if you want, you could stay and hang out with us if you want." Mikaela asked.

Brendan shrugged his shoulders "eh, alright, I got nothing better to do anyway" Brendan said.

When Brendan saw Sam's house, his face was drained of color.

Sitting outside of the house were a large amount of vehicles. There was 3 motorcycles, a black GMC Topkick, a silver Chevrolet Corvette  
Concept, a yellow Chevrolet Camero with black stripes, a yellow search and rescue Hummer H2, and filling the entire driveway, a red and blue Peterbilt 379 with flames.

«oh shit, looks like the gangs all here» he thought.

They pulled into the driveway and Brendan And Mikaela got out, Along with Kade's Holoform (it looks like the new Vergil from Dmc: Devil May Cry).

I put on some shades to hide my eyes, I don't want to let Sam's "Guest" see my eyes and question me.

They walked around the backyard and saw Sam Witwicky, talking to a bunch of other people. They was 5 large and fairly built males and 3 very fit females.

(Brendan's POV)

"Hey Sam!" Mikaela yelled to him, as he turned his head around and smiled "Hey beautiful" he said as he got up and walked over to us and he kissed Mikaela.

Then he turned to me, and tried to smile, but he couldn't, I guess it was the fact that a complete stranger drove his girlfriend up to his home.

"So, who are your friends?" Sam asked Mikaela.

"Oh, this is Brendan, he is an old friend of mine, and this is his friend Kadyen." She said.

I held out my hand for him to shake.

"You must be Sam, I have heard good things about you from Mikaela, you are a very lucky guy" I said.

He hesitated at first but then shook my hand.

"Its very nice to meet you, why don't you come and meet a couple of my friends." He said as he gestured towards the others.

We walked up to the rest of the group.

"Guys and ladies, this is Mikaela's friend Brendan And this is his friend Kayden" he said as all eyes were focused on me and Kade.

"Um, hi, it's very nice to meet you all." I said shyly.

"Brendan, this is Ron Hide, he works as a Weapons Specialist for the military" Sam said as "Ron" approached me and I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ron" I said to him.

"Likewise soilder" he said in a gruff voice.

Then he gestured me towards the three females, they almost looked like triplets.

"This is Rachel Cee, Christine Mia, And Elizabeth Hennessey the 1st" Sam said as the three females looked up and down at my body.

«Holy Shit, the Arcee Triplets are undressing me with their eyes, this is a very awkward situation» I thought as they looked back up at my face.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you three" I said to them.

Then Sam directed me to the three guys.

"This is B. Bensen, Robert Hatchet, and Steven Sides." He said as I shook all their hands.

"Its nice to meet you" I said as they nodded In reply.

Then he took me to the one guy who was standing all by himself, looking at the daytime sky.

"This is Orion Pax, he is the leader of a military group" he said as "Orion" looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Brendan, it's nice to meet you Orion" I said to him.

"Please, it's an honor to meet you, any friend of Sam's is a friend of mine." He said in a baritone voice.

"Sam, if you excuse me and Kadyen for a moment" I said as I grabbed Kade and dragged him back to the driveway.

"Dude, did you see the looks the biker triplets were giving me?" I asked Kade

"Oh yeah I saw it, that was a look of interfacing that is soon to come" he said.

"Not only that, but It was the look that Elita-One and Chromia were giving me, if they try to interface with me, I'm going to have an enraged Autobot Leader, Along with an Extremly Livid Weapons Specialist trying to step on me." I said as I shuddered at the thought of getting squished underfoot.

"But what about Arcee? She was giving the same look as the other two?" He said to me.

"Yeah, but she is single, The other two are bonded, and if either one try to fuck me, then their mates will feel their emotions through the bond, and I will be screwed big time" I said.

"Yeah, well, we need to tell them about why we're here soon, we don't have much time." He said.

"I think we should get out of here and try to come up with a plan" I said.

"Well I'm going to find us somewhere to hide" Kade said as he deactivated his holoform.

Got inside Kade and turned on the radio, the song "You Remind Me" By Nickleback played through the speakers.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

(Somewhere in the woods)

Out in the woods a red light erupted from the ground, and a hand stuck out from it

"BrrrrrreeeeeeNNNNNNdddddddAaaaaannn, I found you, and your going to die." A demonic voice growled.

(Uh oh, looks like a Demon has found its way out of limbo, and he's here to kill)

(Let the hunt begin)


	5. Taking Turns And Cleaning Up Messes

(After Brendan and Kade left the backyard)  
(3rd POV)

Arcee, Chromia and Elita-one watched as Brendan left the backyard, their eyes never leaving his body.

"Did you see that guy? Oh my God, he is sooo yummy looking" said Arcee.

"Yes, he was very good looking, I bet he is rough on the berth, I mean did you see his posture, it said "I'm gonna ride you like a Harley on a bad stretch of road"said Chromia.

"Girls, behave! besides, I think we can come to an agreement on who gets to interface with him first" said Elita-one with a wicked grin.

Chromia and Arcee gasped

"Oh come on, I can see the looks on your face plates, you know you want him, and we can share him, let's do a rock, paper, scissors on who gets to ravage him first" Elita-one said.

(Twenty seconds later)  
"Aw, man" said Arcee

"Yessss" said Chromia

"Well, here's the order, Chromia will go first, followed by Arcee, then I will go last." Said Elita-One.

"Well, I'm gonna go and have some "fun" with our new friend" said Chromia as she went after Brendan.

"What are we gonna tell Hide? If our trigger happy Weapons Specialist finds out that some human slept with his mate, he gonna blow a fuse and possibly blow everything else to the pit! " Asked Arcee

"Don't worry, I asked Mia to block her bond with Ironhide, he won't know anything, and he never will." Said Elita-One.

(Back out front with Brendan And Kade)

(Brendan's POV)

"Well, I have checked everywhere and I got nothing" said Kade.

I sighed "Maybe I could ask Mikaela if we could stay at her place? It's probably our best option, Well, let's go for a drive" I said as I started Kade up and threw the car in reverse, then I did 180 out in the street before putting the car in drive and sped off.

(3rd POV)  
Chromia had made it out front, but didn't see Brendan anywhere. She did see though a black Mustang go around the corner.

She got onto her bike and pulled it out of the driveway then proceeded to follow them.

(Brendan's POV)

I rolled down my window, so the cool summer breeze could flow through my hair, and it felt good.

"Kade, activate Attack Mode, and let's add flames to the paint" I said as I continued to speed along the roads.

"What color do you want the flames to be?" Kade asked.

"Let's do some purple flames, because it goes with the black paint." I said as I pushed the accelerator down a little more.

"Very well then, Prepare For Transformation" said Kade I could begin to hear that familiar of the car's body parts shifting around.

(3rd POV)

Chromia was following Brendan, but kept her distance, she was really bewildered on how fast he was going, with a quick scan, she saw that the car was currently going about 190 MPH.

«This is impossible, a Shelby Mustang can only go 150 MPH, this one is almost at 200 MPH» she thought to herself.

The out of nowhere, she could hear the sound of Transforming. She looked at the Mustang and her holoform's eyes widened.

The car was starting the change, exterior of the car was completely different, it looks like one of those suped up cars in the racing game that Sideswipe plays.

Even the black paint had some purple flames on its sides.

"What is that thing?" Chromia asked herself.

(Brendan's POV)

"Transformation Sequence Complete" said Kade.

"Alright let's Goooooo!" I said as I slammed the accelerator to the floorboards.

"Master, I detect a massive surge in demonic energy, it's about five clicks north of our position. Do you want to check it out?" Kade asked.

"Yeah, let's go and check this surge." I said as I turned onto the dirt road.

(3rd POV)  
Chromia watched at Brendan turned onto the dirt road, she was curious about Brendan now more than ever.

She turned onto the dirt road as well, she wanted to get to the bottom of this and when she does figure this all out she will report it to Prime.

But she was still going to frag him hard. She didn't forget about that.

She pulled into a bunch of trees and proceeded on foot in Bi-Pedal mode.

She finally saw Brendan and another Mech with him. She hid back in some bushes and observed them.

(Brendan's POV)

"Kade, there is something here, I can definitely feel a presence here" I said as I looked around.

Suddenly a large bright light flew past us and destroyed a tree. I turned around and saw something coming out of the woods.

It was big, it was about the size jazz, maybe a bit bigger, it looked like a giant mutated wolf, it had one red eye, and its veins were pulsing with some white color.

"THAT ODER I KNEW IT!" The creature.

I sniffed my arms "what? I shower, got a problem with it?" I asked the creature.

"IT'S THE SENSE OF BETRAYAL, OF THAT ACCURSED SPARDA! I WILL ANNIHILATE EVERY LAST BLOOD RELATION OF SPARDA!" The creature said to me as he pounced and tried to swipe me.

I dodged his attack and saw that he got onto all four of his legs.

"A nephew to clean up his uncle's mess? Where have I seen this one before?" I said as I turned around, whipped out my guns and then pointed them at the Demon.


	6. I Am Beowulf And Being Caught

(3rd POV)

(Battle Music: Nothing Helps By ONE OK ROCK)

Brendan started foreign off rounds, the bullets hitting their marks, but the Demon just found them agitating.

"MY TURN" he roars as he started to swing his large fist at Brendan one of them manages to hit Brendan And he goes flying into the air.

He hits the tree with a hollow THUD, causing it to fall over.

Brendan gets up and pulled out the Rebellion, then turns to Kade, who was awaiting further orders.

"Kade, are you going to sit like a bump on a fucking log or are you going to help me?" Brendan asked.

"You didn't need to ask" Kade said as he transformed into his bi-pedal mode, then pulled out the Nephilim Star Saber, twirling it in the air before nesting the blade on his shoulder.

From the safety of the bushes, Chromia watched the battle unfold, she was surprised that this human was fighting something ten times his size, and he wasn't breaking a sweat, she then sent a comm with a live video feed to Optimus.

::Optimus, are you seeing this? This human is fighting this creature with inhuman like strength, and his car is a cybertronian, an Autobot cybertronian::

::I see, this human is very interesting, I would like you to keep this video up, I would like know more about this one, and his Autobot friend. Optimus Prime out::

"Hmm, maybe if he is still alive, I will frag him, because I'm really as the humans say "horny" and in need to get rid of this feeling." She said to herself.

Brendan was getting his butt kicked, he couldn't take the punishment this thing was dishing out, he had no choice.

He had to devil trigger.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as his purple hair started to glow, the veins in his face were glowing red and blue. While his eyes glowed the same color.

Chromia gasped at the sight of this, if starscream found out about what this human was capable of, he would hunt him down and try to exterminate him.

::Optimus, did you see that, my scans are showing that his power output is past 500% then a normal human, this isn't human::

:Chromia, zoom in on his shoulder, I think I see something::

She zoomed in and she saw something that almost her glitch.

On his left shoulder was an Autobot symbol, and below it was something that seemed impossible.

::The mark of a Prime, that is impossible, there are no more Primes::

:nope, that is definitely the mark of a Prime, Chromia, is it imperative that you bring that human back to Diego Garcia for questioning::

::yes sir, :: "oh yeah, you can question him, right after I have my way with him" she said as she felt her "hormones" rage, she wanted to frag that human.

Back in the fight, the Demon, who calls himself Beowulf The Lightbeast, was getting a thorough butt kicking.

He landed on the ground, he was too weak.

He got back up and opened a hell gate "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, I WILL GET MY REVENGE" he roared as he fled through the gate.

"Damn it, it has been a while since a Demon has shown his face, I'm a little rusty" Brendan said as Kade tapped his shoulder.

"What is it Kade?" Brendan asked

"We have an intruder" he said as he pointed to some bushes and a spying Chromia.

"Oh shit! We've been had, Kade let's get out of here!" Brendan said as Kade grabbed Brendan And transformed, then he peeled out dust getting thrown everywhere, as they left the Battle zone.

"SCRAP!" Said Chromia as she transformed and pursuied them.

Brendan put the hammer down, Kade was still in attack mode, so he had a little bit of an advantage.

Chromia tried to keep up, but was on by a thread, she then latched on to the back of Kade and used a technique she inherited from her old sparring partner Mirage.

Chromia's entire body turned invisible, and allowed her to stay hidden.

Then they traveled for an hour before finally pulling into large abandoned, (but looks brand new), house and Brendan got out, the house was big enough for her to transform, so she followed him into the house and transformed.

Brendan whipped around and pulled out his guns, and pointed them at the female Autobot.

"I'm not going to go with you, not yet." Brendan said.

Chromia turned her two legs into a wheel (which decreased her size, making her about his size.)

"Relax, I just want to ask you something, sugar, have you ever interfaced before?" She asked.

Brendan's facial expression was a mixture of confusion and happiness.

(Oh no, what's going to happen next? Keep Reading And Reviewing.)t


	7. Distractions And Wrath

(Brendan's POV)

I was taken aback, did she just ask me if I'm a virgin? If she was implying that she wants to have sex, then…then…I don't know what to do. I can't think straight, it's like all the signals in my head got scrambled.

"Do you even know what interfacing is, sugar?" Asked Chromia.

"Oh yeah, I know what interfacing is, it's basically a cybertronian version of sexual intercourse." I answered.

She wheeled in closer towards me, the gap between us was almost closed off completely.

"If you know what it is, then why did it take you so long to answer?" She asked.

"I didn't expect you to ask me that sort of thing" I said.

Just then I got a comm from Kade ::Master, I am sensing 8 cybertronian life signals heading towards our position, they appear to be Autobot in nature::

My blood turned white, it was a trick, she was only a distraction.

(Outside of the house)  
(3rd POV)

Kade pulled around so he could face the entrance of the abandoned estate.

He knew what he would have to do, he would have to hold off the Autobots until his master could get to him.

The sounds of engines filled the air, they were here.

The first one to enter the clearing was Optimus Prime, Followed by Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee (who had Sam And Mikaela), Sideswipe, Arcee, and Elita-one.

They all pulled next to eachother, each transforming, Bumblebee was a little longer due to the fact that he had to let his charges out.

Optimus looked Sam who nodded in return. Sam then started to walk towards the house, he was on the gravel path, he was close.

That was when Kade Roared forward, cut Sam off, and positioned his body in front of the door.

Sam jumped back from the car. He could get to the door, the car was blocking it off.

Kade's revved his engine, which mass a throaty growl, He was like a tiger protecting his young.

"Make another step, and your going to be a blood stain on my windshield." Kade snarled.

Sweat poured down Sam's face, he was frightened by this car, it was so protective over its charge.

Sam took a few steps back then turned around and ran back to the Autobots.

"Well, that didn't work." Said Sam.

Ironhide whipped out his giant cannons and aimed them at Kade.

"Give me the order and I'll blast him" said Ironhide.

"Ironhide, do not engage, let's see if we can reason with him." Said Optimus, who stepped forward and looked down at Kade.

"What is you designation, solider?" Asked Optimus.

"My Name?" Asked Kade.

"Yes, Your name" said Optimus.

"My Name is Barrikade, or you can call me Kade." Said Kade.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked Optimus.

"Of course I know who you are, my master gave me profiles on each and every one of you." He said.

"Then why did you not let Sam through?" Asked Optimus.

"Because he was attempting to take away my master, I will protect my master at any cost and will do whatever it takes to keep him safe" Kade said.

"We just want to talk to your human charge, we won't hurt him, you have my wor…" Optimus never got to finish as a bright light filled the Windows of the house, then the side of the house exploded, and Chromia came wheeling out the hole as fast as she could.

"Chromia, what's wrong?" Asked Optimus.

"I tried to reason with the human, but I think what I said only angered him." She said as another explosion came from the house, this time from the top of the house.

Through the giant hole, a large figure flew through it. It went up to the sky and and landed In the center of the all the Autobots.

It was a mech, who looked just like Optimus, but he was a glossy black, with flames that shifted from red to blue. Both of his optics were a different color, the left optic was a blood red, while the right optic was an electric blue.

In his hand was a sword, it had jagged edges on both sides, and it glowed a menacing purple.

"I'm not going, you stay away from my family!" The mech boomed in a baritone voice.

(Uh oh, looks like the Autobots are about to face the wrath of Nephilim Prime)

Keep Reading And Reviewing

Nephilim Prime 115 signing off, for now.


	8. New Team And Old Memories Surface

(3rd POV)

All the Autobots had been in shock, the mech's voice sounded just like the human they met at Sam's house.

Nephilim Prime looked around at all the bots surrounding him, then he laughed "who wants to go first?" He said as he held out the Dark Star Saber in front of everyone.

Ironhide and Sideswipe were the ones to step forward "Optimus, request permission to engage, sir?" Asked Ironhide.

Optimus shook his head "request denied, stand down" he said.

Ironhide gritted his teeth "but prime!" He yelled.

"I said stand down! That's an order!" he ordered him.

Ironhide and Sideswipe stepped back to the other Autobots.

"Please, we mean you no harm, we just want you to come with us for questioning" Said Optimus in a gentle voice.

"Why should we, all you would do is lock us up or have us experimented on by your government" Nephilim Prime said.

"I swear on my honor as a Prime, no harm will come to you and your friend." Optimus said.

Brendan looked at prime "I will only go on one condition, I want to be part of your team." Nephilim Prime said.

"I will allow you to join our ranks, just come with us" Optimus said.

Brendan put the Dark Star Saber on his back and held out his servo, "I'm sorry, we did not mean to cause you trouble, I'm just having some trust issues right now" Nephilim Prime said.

Optimus shook his servo and smiled "I understand, I know what you are going through, Mikaela informed me" he said.

"I think that an introduction is in order: My Name is Brendan, but in this form I'm known as Nephilim Prime, I am a human, so don't ask where on cybertron was I created" Brendan said.

"Nephilim Prime, it is an honor to meet you" said Optimus.

Elita-one stepped forward and got next to Optimus, then she looked at me, then she smiled, that kind of smile could bring any man or mech to their knees "Hi, I'm Elita-one, I'm Optimus Prime's sparkmate and the leader of the Arcee Triplets, it is very nice to meet you" she said as she shook his servo.

"Its nice to meet you too Elita" Brendan said.

"If we're going to whatever base you guys are at, I'm going as my human self" Brendan said as a white light enveloped Brendan's body.

When the light dimmed, Brendan was standing there In his normal form.

"That's going to take some getting used to" said Elita-one.

"Kade, let's roll out" said Brendan as Kade transformed into Attack Mode and pulled forward, then opened his Lamborghini style door.

Then when Brendan got in he rolled down his window "lead the way, Optimus" he said.

"Autobots, Transform And Roll Out!" He said as all the Autobots Transformed.

(A long journey later)  
(Brendan's POV)

The ride to Diago Garcia was incredibly fucking long. But we had made it. We pulled past the gates and into the Autobot Hanger.

(3rd POV)  
Lennox and Epps were watching as the Autobots came into the hanger, but they were surprised to see an additional car behind Optimus. It was a Black and Grey Striped Shelby GT500 KR Mustang, with two blue strobe lights pulsing from the front of the car.

Lennox approached Optimus as he transformed "Optimus, you didn't tell me another Autobot crashed landed on earth?" He said.

"Major Lennox, There were no other crash landing, this is one that was already amongst us" he said as the Mustang's door opened up and a teenage boy with bright purple hair came out.

"Optimus? Who is that?" Lennox asked.

"That Major, is our new teammate, his name is Brendan" Optimus Prime said.

Lennox was baffled, he wasn't expecting to believe that a 17 year old could fight the Decepticons.

"You must be joking? Your joking right?" Said Lennox.

Optimus gave Lennox a glare, "now major Lennox, you of all people know that I never joke about this kind of thing" Optimus said.

(A few hours later)

Brendan And Kade had been bunked together, and were listening to the radio when the song "Lights" by Journey came on.

"Ohhh, I love this song, sing it with me " Brendan said as he started singing.

Brendan: When the lights go down in the City  
And the sun shines on the bay  
Do I want to be there in my City  
Ooh, ooh

Chromia had been by Brendan's door when she heard him sing. His voice was like that of angels.

Brendan: So you think you're lonely  
Well my friend I'm lonely too  
I want to get back to my City by the bay  
Brendan And Kade: Ooh, ooh

Chromia then, after hearing that verse understood what he meant, he missed someone, probably a femme that he met a while ago. She poked in and saw on his dresser, it was a picture of Brendan a girl with electric blue eyes and Blue and Pink highlights in her hair, and a Blue and Pink Motorcycle that matched the girl's hair. He was kissing the girl.

On the picture it said "Rest in peace, I will always love you, even in death, your spark will guide us all , RC". Chromia started to cry, it was so sad. That was why Brendan was afraid to interface with her, he was afraid of moving on, he must have loved her so much.

Brendan : It's sad, oh there's been mornings out on the road without you,  
Without your charms,  
Ooh, my, my, my, my, my

Then she noticed a single tear roll down Brendan's cheek, under all that tough skin, and cocky attitude, was a sweet and sensitive boy, who's heart had been pulled in a million different directions, then shattered to pieces.

Brendan And Kade: When the lights go down in the City  
And the sun shines on the bay  
Do I want to be there in my City  
Ooh, ooh

Brendan And Kade: When the lights go down in the City  
And the sun shines on the bay  
Do I want to be there in my City  
Ooh, ooh

When the song ended, Brendan was full blown crying. Kade, sensing his master was In distress, rubbed his master's back, trying to sooth him.

"I could have saved her, I could have if I had been there!" He screamed as he sobbed even harder into Kade's shin.

"Shhhhh, I know, I miss her too, she was special, I know you loved her more then ever, she's in a better place now" Kade said.

"She said it wouldn't heaven without me, she promised me that we would die together!" Brendan sobbed.

"You know, I bet Arcee is watching us in the well of sparks right now, she is probably so proud of you" said Kade.

"And I bet your father Optimus, would be very proud of you as well" said Kade

Chromia listened and she tried to contain her loud sobs, but her mate had immediately rushed over to her.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Said ironhide.

"No I'm not hurt, it's Brendan, I'm going to send you a recording of this discussion " she said as she sent the link.

Ironhide got the link and opened it, his expression went from gruff and tough to sadness and pain

"By primus, no-one should suffer like that, in all my experiences, I have never seen someone lose a mate and a father in one move." Said ironhide.

"We should find a way to help him, he is so lonely and I only know of one way to get a guy to be happy." Said Chromia as she winked at hide

"Fine, I will let you do this, but if it gets out of hand, I'm reporting it to Prime" said Ironhide as he left.

(Uh oh, what's Chromia planning?)

Nephilim Prime signings off.


	9. Brendan's Heritage And Chatting With OP

(3rd POV)

(Late At Night)

The skies boomed with thunder and lighting. It would have been a normal storm, but instead of the blue lightning, it was a blood red lightning.

One particular lightning bolt struck the tarmac on the airstrip of Diago Garcia, it made a loud metallic clang, like when a blade hits the surface of rock. And through the smoke, you could see a faint red glow.

(The Next Day)  
Optimus Prime was first the one to awake from his recharge, couldn't ever as the humans say "Sleep In".

He transformed down into his flamed Peterbilt 379 and headed out on his morning patrol.

He was on the tarmac, heading near the shorelines, when a silver glint caught his optic. He thought it was the reflection of his paint that made the glint, but it came from the tarmac.

Optimus turned around and went to the center of the tarmac, where he could see something faintly silver in the ground.

When he got close enough, what he thought to have been a piece of metal, was much more.

In the ground was a sword, no bigger than the size of his pinky digit. It was mostly silver, with some gold on the hilt, the tip of the grip, had a skull on it.

"Why would a sword be here?" The Prime asked himself.

(An Hour Later)

(Brendan's POV)  
I was awoken by the feeling of someone poking me, I turned my head and saw it was Kade.

"Kade, why did you wake me?" I groaned

"Sorry master, but Optimus has found something and requires your help with it" said Kade.

"Okay, I will be right there, just go outside and be ready" I said.

(3 Minutes Later)  
Kade had taken me to the center of the tarmac airstrip, where the Autobots, Major Lennox, Sergeant Epps, And General Morshower, were waiting.

I pulled up to the crowd and got out. "What seems to be the problem guys?" I asked them.

"About one hour ago, Optimus discovered something while heading out for his morning patrol. We have tried every method of removing it from the tarmac, but it won't come loose. Even the Autobots couldn't remove it." Explained Lennox.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"See for yourself" Lennox said.

I walked through the crowd and what I saw in the ground was something that I thought was impossible.

Wedged into the ground, was a sword. It was silver with some gold, on the tip of the grip was a skull.

"It can't be?" I said in shock, "Brendan, do you know what that is?" Asked Optimus.

I nodded "Yes, I know what this is, it's called the Force Edge. It was a demonic weapon wielded by my great Uncle Sparda, who was a demon that fought against his own kind to save the humans. When he died, he passed on this sword to my Uncle Dante, who is one of the original Son's Of Sparda. This sword is just in its stock form, If I had another amulet, I could activate the sword's regular mode" I said as I ran a finger down the grip of the blade.

"Wait, you have an uncle?" Asked Epps

"Yes, Dante one of my uncles, I also have Uncle Vergil, who I have not seen since I turned 8" I said.

"Vergil was the other original Son Of Sparda" I finished.

"I also have cousin Nero, but I haven't seen him since I was born" I said

"If this sword belongs to your uncle, then what is the reason for the sword being here?" Asked Sideswipe.

"The reason the sword is here is either by coincidence or… my Uncle Dante has finally bit the dust" I said.

(3rd POV)  
Everyone gasped, the sword had come here because his Uncle Dante has passed away.

And Brendan was a descendant of Sparda.

Brendan approached the sword and placed his hand on the grip, then with a surge of strength, yanked the sword out of the ground.

"I now have my great uncles legacy, and I continue what my Uncle Dante did, preserve peace and bring justice to all who try to harm human kind…" then Brendan turned to Optimus and smiled "…Freedom Is The Right Of All Sentient Beings, isn't that right Optimus?" he said.

"Brendan, you are correct" said Optimus

Just then, a NEST Operative ran to Lennox and said something.

The he turned to Optimus, "Optimus, Decepticons have been detected in Shanghai, China" said Lennox.

"Alright Autobots, prepare for Departure" said Optimus.

Who turned to Brendan, "Brendan, you will come with me" he said as he transformed and opened his driver side door.

Brendan turned to Kade "Kade, You will go with the other Autobots, I will meet you there" Brendan said.

"Yes master, your word is law" Kade said as he transformed and followed the other Autobots.

Brendan then hopped into Optimus ans they drove to the awaiting C-17.

(Brendan's POV)  
The ride to the plane was quiet, until Optimus spoke up "So, Your cybertronian form is based off of me? Why did you choose to make it look like me?" He asked.

Brendan smiled "well, believe it or not, you are my idol, well I my world, I have always wanted to be like you" I said as I felt the truck rumble slightly.

Optimus was…laughing?

"Optimus, did you laugh?"

"No! N-err-yes, I'm laughing because I have never have had some look up to me as their idol" he said.

"Well, I'm your first, so your going to have to get used to it" I said as I laughed with him.

When we got onto the plane, the pilot gave me the option to sit inside Optimus, so I did just that.

It wasn't until 15 minutes in the flight that Optimus decided to speak up again "so, how did you and Barrikade meet?" He asked.

"Actually, I built Kade myself" I said.

"You built your cybertronian guardian?" He asked.

"Yes, I did, I modeled him after Barricade, but with some slight modifications." I said

So from there I continued to tell him about Kade.

(Well, what do you think? Read and Review to tell me what you think.)


	10. Cuz I'm Free Fallen

(3rd POV)  
In a helicopter high in the air above Shanghai, a squad of NEST Soldiers led by Lennox, were being briefed before entering the combat zone.

"Okay guys, listen up. The cover up for this is major toxic spill, all civilians have been evacuated from the area, so there won't be any casualties. This makes six enemy contacts in the past year, try to keep this thing out of the public eye." Said Lennox.

The NEST teams deployed, and so did the Autobots.

The Autobots were split into different areas, The Arcee Triplets were in a trailer and were ready to depart.

"Arcee Triplets, are you ready?" Asked a solider.

They activated their holoforms "Were locked and loaded" they said.

Coming over to where Lennox deployed, were Ironhide and Kade. Ironhide was carrying troops in his bed, he pulled to a stop and let the troops get out, while Kade came up along side him.

Lennox patted Ironhide's hood as he looked around "Alright Ironhide, Kade, We got echoes and their close" he said as the Topkick and the Mustang began to transform.

When they finished, Ironhide sniffed the air "he's here, I smell him" said Ironhide.

Lennox, Epps and soilders began to look around an area with a big excavator was sitting. Epps held a thermal imaging device up at the machine "oh no" he whispered, "what is it?" Asked Lennox, Epps showed the image to Lennox "thermal ripple" he said.

"Alright guys, be careful we're right on top of him" Lennox said.

Suddenly the giant excavator transformed and slammed his giant servos into the ground, sending giant pipes flying and landing on soldiers.

That was when NEST they started to open fire, helicopters flew in to try and get to the wounded but the Decepticon just used his servo to knock them out of the air.

Hidden by some bushes, was a silver Audi R8 Le-Mans, its headlights flashed on.

"We got a second Decepticon" said a solider.

The Audi peeled out, kicking up dirt as it left. The Arcee Triplets tried to stop him, but couldn't catch him.

The Sideswipe transformed and wheeled around a corner "Clear a path" he said as he jumped over the Audi, shooting him with his back weapons. He then threw his blade then landed back on the ground, then he grabbed the blade and split the car down the middle.

"Damn I'm good" said Sideswipe.

The other Decepticon was still tearing up Shanghai.

In a humvee, Epps called for a drop off "Air Support, We need Big Buddha and Redgrave deliver to drop now" said Epps.

High above, a lone C-17 was opening its bay doors, where Optimus Prime, and Brendan were about to depart.

"Go in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Go" said a crew member.

Hearing the command, Optimus drove out of the back of the plane and transformed. Following behind him was Brendan, who had jumped out of the plane and Angel glided down.

"I've got skills, Bitch!" Screamed Brendan as he flew through the air.

He then landed in Optimus's servo, then Optimus transformed "We're in pursuit" said Optimus.

The two saw the Decepticon and Optimus transformed again, jumping off the bridge and onto the Decepticon's face.

While Brendan jumped on his midsection, ironhide and Kade followed and shot out his wheels.

The Decepticon rolled on his side and into a factory.

Ironhide, Kade, Optimus and Brendan followed the con and Ironhide scoffed "Punk-ass Decepticon" said Ironhide.

"Any last words?" Asked Optimus

"This is not your planet to rule…" said the con as fluid spurt from his mouth.

"…The Fallen shall rise again" he finished.

"Not today, Motherfucker" Brendan said as he pulled out Ivory and Fired a charged shot, nailing the con in the head, offlining him.


	11. Galloway Is A Jerk

(3rd POV)

Two C-17s landed back down onto the runway of Diago Garcia at around 11:30 AM.

The ramp on the back of the plane opened up and Optimus rolled out, followed by Ironhide, and Sideswipe.

Coming out from the second plane was The Arcee Triplets, The Twins, and Kade with Brendan.

"Autobot Twins, report to hanger 3" a voice said over the intercom.

The little ice cream truck then sped off to their destination.

The Arcee Triplets watched as Brendan drove Kade towards hanger 2, which was the Autobots hanger, this hanger also was used for meetings.

All the Autobots (minus Kade and Optimus) pulled into their spot where they usually recharge.

Coffins carrying the soldiers that had lost their lives in Shanghai were being saluted by other soldiers, Lennox was among the soldiers saluting.

The sound of an approaching helicopter filled the air as Lennox saw a single Blackhawk chopper land at the entrance of Diago Garcia.

A man in a business suit walked up and flashed a piece of paper into one of the guards face before walking past him.

"Director Galloway, I'd love to have you here but you have to be on the classified access list…" Lennox didn't get to finish because a paper was thrown at his chest.

"I am now, presidential order, Major" Galloway said.

"I got a message for your classified space buddies, you guys made a mess in Shanghai." He said.

The two walked up to hanger 2, where Optimus was backing up to make some room.

"This place also serves as the Autobots hanger as well as our meeting room." Explained Lennox.

In that same hanger, Brendan was changing Kade's tires.

The song Room Of Despair was playing from Kade's speakers.

"Master I told you, my tires are fine" Kade groaned.

"Bullshit and you know it Kade! You may be invincible, but you need your tires changed like any normal car." Brendan said.

Kade replied by growling his engine at him.

The sound of transforming was heard as Brendan turned to see Optimus transforming to his Bi-pedal form.

Brendan put the last tire on and Kade went to Bi-Pedal form as well then he and Brendan walked over to the meeting.

"General, our alliance has allowed us to destroy 4 Decepticons this year, each on a different continent, they are clearly searching the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning" Optimus said.

Suddenly the voice of that con that Brendan shot came on "…The Fallen Shall Rise Again" he said.

"The Fallen? Meaning what?" General Morshower asked.

"Origin: unknown, all our planet's history was contained within the All-Spark, and was lost with its destruction" Optimus said.

"Excuses me!" Galloway yelled.

Optimus looked at Galloway

"If this so called All-Spark is destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you said it would?" asked Galloway as he walked up on the cat walk.

"Now after last night's event, the president is hard pressed to say the job isn't getting done" Galloway said.

"Now, you agreed to share all your Intel with us, but not your advancement in weaponry" he said.

Optimus pointed a single digit at the man.

"We have witnessed your capacity for war, it would absolutely do more harm than good!" Optimus said.

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway asked.

"But with all due respect sir, but we have been fight side by side for four years" Lennox said

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together" Epps said.

Galloway glared down on Epps "Soldier, your paid to shoot, not talk" Galloway said.

"Don't tempt me" muttered Epps.

Optimus put up a servo.

"Easy" he said to Epps

"And the newest members of your team, I understand that they arrived here after you sent a message into space. An open invitation to come to earth, vetted by no one at the white house" said Galloway.

"I also understand that one of the newest members is a human?" Galloway asked, though his voice sounded a little annoyed.

"A 17 year old male teenage human, who has what we believe is experimental weaponry, as well as a mutation?" Galloway continued

"From the reports I have read, he had built his own Autobot?" He asked

"Yes, most of what you say is true, but what Brendan possesses is not a mutation, but a powerful gift." Optimus said.

"Kade is also a trusted soldier in my army and to Brendan" Optimus continued.

"Yeah, well your friend had destroyed a whole forest, a forest which was right next to a housing development" said Galloway

"That kid, should be locked up and studied." Said Galloway.

Brendan's arm began to glow as the anger seeped in.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Asked Optimus

"We could use his "Talents" to build a whole army of transforming robots" said Galloway.

Kade watched as his charge's arm began to shift and fold into something he thought had been long since gone.

The Prime Arm.

Brendan walked up to the catwalk and leaped onto the top, getting into Galloway's face.

He then pointed a digit from his Prime Arm at the liaison.

"Listen here buddy, I'm not being anyone's lab rat, nor would I help build you an army. Besides, no prison could hold me" Brendan growled, his voice showing some demon.

Brendan the jumped down off the catwalk and left the hanger, fuming.

Chromia, seeing her chance, pulled out and followed him.


	12. Painful Past

(Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen, Transformers: Prime, DMC: Devil May Cry, Or Knight Rider)

(3rd POV)

Brendan ran away from the hanger as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, but it had to be away from Galloway.

(1 Mile Behind Brendan)

Chromia was following him but at a distance, so she wouldn't get spotted.

(Where Brendan Is)

Brendan was now standing on the sandy beach that was at the northwest end of the island.

He looked down at his Prime Arm, flexing the digits for a moment before making a fist.

"I though I would never have to see this again" Brendan said.

He then felt a presence, and it was calling him. He looked down at his Prime Arm, the flames were flashing rapidly.

Suddenly a purple glow emitted from his Prime Arm and it began to glow brighter and brighter. Brendan covered his eyes with his human arm to shield him from the light.

When the light diminished, he looked down at his Prime Arm and his eyes widened.

In his hand was a weapon that had reminded him of his past. It was a sword, its grip and hilt were black, but the grip near the hilt was darker than the rest.

The blade itself glowed a dark purple, and the raw energy of the blade was so powerful, that the energy would come off the blade in a purple mist, the edges of the blade were jagged and looked sharper than a Decepticon's talons.

"The Dark Nephilim Star Saber?" Brendan asked himself quietly.

Just then Brendan heard the sound of the shifting sand, and out of instinct, Brendan spun around and pointed his blade at his attacker.

He saw that it was Chromia.

"What are you doing here?" Brendan asked, a fragment of anger could be heard in his voice.

"You looked like you could use some company, so I followed you here" Chromia said.

Brendan then put his blade in the holster on his back, and turned back to face the water.

Chromia then looked down at Brendan's Prime Arm.

"How long have you had that?" She asked him.

"It's been almost four years since it was attached" Brendan said.

"Attached? What do you mean?" Chromia asked

"It was put on surgically, this was a painful memory of my past that I tried to forget." Brendan said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"It was back in my dimension, Optimus had found out from Alpha Trion that Cybertron could be revived, and they needed a set of relics called the Omega Keys to make it work. I had heard that they were going to leave me behind. I ended up running away." Brendan said

"I took my motorcycle and drove away from there as far as I could, only to run into the Decepticon Medic Knock-Out. I was too weak to fight, so he took me to their warship called "The Nemesis", where I was interrogated by none other than Megatron himself." Brendan continued.

"I told Megatron why I didn't fight Knock-Out, and what happened next shocking" Brendan said.

"What happened?" Asked Chromia

"He offered me a chance at getting revenge" Brendan said.

"Why would Megatron offer you revenge?" Asked Chromia

"Megatron has seen the power I possess, and he had the means for me to enact my revenge. I had wanted them to suffer, both physically and emotionally, So I accepted his offer." Brendan said.

"You became a…" Chromia didn't want to finish.

"A Decepticon? Yes, I had, but Megatron did…different things to help in my plans. He corrupted my Nephilim side with a type of Energon that could turn the nicest bot, into an full blown killer. It's called Dark Energon" Brendan said.

"After the Dark Energon Transfusion, I had changed, my powers had increased a thousand fold, as well as my personality and my appearance. I was a small, but lethal killing machine, for the Decepticon team." He explained

"I had became the one thing I hated the most" Brendan said.

"What?" Asked Chromia

"A Monster" Brendan said.

"I was not only a skilled warrior, but a genius, while I stayed on the Nemesis, I built another cybertronian, he looked just like Kade, but he was evil. I named him Karr" Brendan said.

"My revenge started with Optimus Prime, who was looking for me. Well he found me, and he was so sparkbroken to see that his dearest friend had turned to the Decepticon side. He was so hurt, that he didn't want to fight me, and I didn't even care. I ended up critically damaging him. But I didn't kill him, that was Megatron's job" Brendan said, his voice cracking and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"The other bots got what I thought they deserved in a later period, and Megatron was so impressed with me, that he rewarded me with a gift, a gift from a Prime" Brendan said as he lifted up his Prime Arm.

"It was then, that I became the first of a new hybrid breed. I became the first Techno-Organic Nephilim, Half Angel, Half Demon and now half Cybertronian. Most of the Decepticons thought I was an abomination, a disgrace to the cybertronian race, but both Megatron and Optimus, said I was the future of both Nephilims and Cybertronian alike." Brendan said.

"But then, I had a flashback about my mate Arcee, and the evil inside me began to fade away, I slowly started to revert back to my former self, and finally was back to my normal self." Brendan said.

"I confronted Megatron and fought him, our powers were evenly matched. I had won, but not without a cost" Brendan said as he tried to hold back his sobs.

"Someone lost their life? Didn't they?" Chromia asked.

"Arcee ended up getting shot in the spark by Megatron, and It was too late to save her. I ended up slicing off Megatron's Prime Arm, and destroying the Omega Lock." Brendan said.

"Megatron had then found our base, and was going to destroy it, so it was decided that we were to split up while Optimus stayed behind. I told him to go and help his team. The last thing I told him was "I just hope God and Primus just see fit to give me a second chance to fix my mistakes "." He said.

"After that I can't remember really what happened, the base was destroyed I think, but I woke up here, where Mikaela found me." Brendan said

Chromia wheeled up and held Brendan close to her, Brendan sobbed into her chest.

"That's it, let it all out, I'm not going anywhere" she said.

Brendan then locked his eyes into her optics, and then Brendan did something shocking.

He kissed her on her lip plates, and she kissed him back passionately.

(What do you think? Review and tell me what your opinion on this chapter)


	13. Arcee Triplets Part I: Chromia

(3rd POV)

Chromia purred with excitement as she kissed Brendan, his tongue dancing and wrestling with her glossa.

She then converted her wheel, back into legs, making it easier for her.

She placed Brendan down on the sandy ground, then she got on top of him, her body blocking the sun.

She cupped a servo around his cheek, as tears were still falling from thinking of his past.

"Shhhhh, don't cry, I'm going to make you feel better" she cooed as she planted another kiss on his lips.

She ran her fingers on his chest, even though he was still clothed, she could feel his smooth abs.

"I want you, all of you" she said as she took off his jacket, then she removed his tank top, exposing his muscular chest.

Brendan took his Prime Arm and rubbed his servo down her body. Chromia shuddered in ecstasy and lust.

"Oh, you have a magic touch" she growled.

"Thank you" he said.

Chromia then started to undo Brendan's belt, she wanted him.

The flames on Brendan's Prime Arm glowed and pulsated with lust and excitement.

She got off his pants, her breathing hot and heavy, and she saw his boxers…and the little tent that was sticking out of the boxers.

"Hmm, I have always found your version of interfacing very…interesting." Chromia said as she ripped off Brendan's boxers, showing his large throbbing erection.

Chromia had known what this was, it was the cybertronian equivalent of a spike.

So she did what she would do if it was a spike, she wrapped her servo around Brendan's cock and began to slide her hand up and down.

Brendan moaned in pleasure as his hips bucked.

Chromia smirked, "Oh, you like that? I know you do, you just love when I jerk you off." Chromia said.

Brendan only nodded in reply, as the pleasure hindered his ability to speak.

Chromia then decided to take it a step further, she got down on her knees and then began to lick the tip of Brendan's cock, causing it to twitch slightly.

"Oh my God, Mia, this feel a so good, I didn't know you were so good at this" Brendan groaned.

Chromia then put her whole mouth over his cock, interlocking mechanisms clamped down on his erection, then she slid her mouth up and down.

"OH MY GOD! Mia!" Brendan yelled, but not loud enough for the others to hear.

Chromia was loving the taste of Brendan's cock, it was like candy flavored Energon. But she didn't want him to overload yet.

She stopped sucking, her mouth plates made a mechanical pop.

"Mmmmm, you taste good" she said

She leaned back into Brendan's face and kissed him again. Brendan moved both his human arm and his Prime Arm down the lower area of Chromia's frame, making her purr.

Suddenly a the metal that was in between Chromia's legs shifted and opened up to reveal her interface port.

She then positioned her port over top of Brendan's cock "At you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready, put it in me" Brendan said in a begging tone.

She smiled and sat down on his cock then began to move up and down, each time was faster then the last.

"Oh by Primus, Brendan you feel so good" she moaned.

Brendan began to pump faster, making Chromia run her hands down her frame in pure pleasure.

"Oh my God, I…don't think…I can hold it…anymore!" Brendan said.

"I can't either, we will do it together" Chromia said

"Ahhhhhh!" Both Chromia and Brendan yelled as they both came/overloaded at the same time.

Chromia then dismounted Brendan, who was dripping with sweat, and layed down next to him.

"That was good, thank you Chromia, I feel much better" Brendan said.

"Mmmm, anytime sugar" Chromia said.

(Review to tell me what you thought of this chapter)


	14. Hidden Talent And Secret Crush

(3rd POV)

Location: Diago Garcia, NEST Base, Hanger 2, Rec. Room for the Autobots.

Brendan was in the Autobot hang out area, trying out an old weapon that he hadn't used in a while.

It was called Nevan, it's appearance was a little silly, it looked just like a electric guitar, but instead of regular strings, the strings were made out of strands of purple and white lightning. It could channel the power of lightning by playing a note on the guitar's strings and could summon a horde of bloodthirsty bats that he controlled.

The deadly musical instrument could also turn into a spiked scythe to puncture and cut down its opponents.

Brendan had set a safety switch on Nevan, so if he wasn't using the weapon for combat, he could use it for making music.

He had also got out a set of drums for Kade, as it turns out, Kade had developed a skill with playing the drums.

Kade activated his Holoform and took his position at the drums.

While Brendan had stood in front of a microphone that was on a mount.

"It's a good thing all the Autobots are on another mission, and that Optimus gave me a break to cool off." Brendan said.

Unbeknownst to both the Techno-Organic Nephilim and the Autobot, Arcee was actually still on the base, due to the fact that she wanted to take some time off. She was feeling a little stressed lately and wanted to relax.

"Alright Kade, I want to do one song, something simple, but hardcore." Brendan said.

"Well, I wanted to "Pull The Pin", but How bout we do "Blow Me Away" By Breaking Benjamin?" Asked Kade.

"Alright, sounds good, let's try to take it easy though, I know how well crazy you get when you play" Brendan said.

"You know that was only once?" Kade said.

"Whatever, let's just get started" Brendan said as he readied his hand.

The he struck the lightning cord, making a note, then they picked up.

Arcee heard the noise and headed for the hanger, the noise was very loud, but it sounded like music.

Then she heard a voice, it sounded like Brendan

"Fire your guns, it's time to run, blow me away"

"I will stay unless I pay"

And was that…Kade?

"It's time to fall, so take it all, show me the way"

Were they…singing?

"Only the strongest will survive, leave me heaven when we die, I am the shadow, I'm the world, I'll be the one to save us all"

She rounded the corner to see Brendan, playing what the humans called a guitar, but the cords were made of lightning.

She was shocked to see Kade's Holoform playing on a human instrument known as the drums.

Brendan was playing the guitar with such grace, it may have been a hardcore rock song, but still it was like he was blessed with a gift from Primus.

Arcee really liked Brendan, he was smart, brash, cocky at some times, sexy looking, had a great personality, friendly, he puts other before himself and what he had heard from Chromia, was great on the berth.

Arcee began feel something in her spark, but she couldn't identify it at first, then she realized it was something that she hadn't experienced in a a thousand stellar cycles…love.

"Primus, I…I think I'm in love, I've fallen in love… …with Brendan" she muttered to herself.

"Fire your guns, it's time to run, blow me away"

"I will stay unless I pay"

"It's time to fall, so take it all, show me the way"

"Only the strongest will survive, leave me heaven when we die, I am the shadow, I'm the world, I'll be the one to save us all!"

"Save us all!"

Brendan stuck the final note and he stopped then looked up at where she was.

Arcee hid herself quickly, she didn't want to be seen eavesdropping on them.

Brendan began to sniff the air "Oh, looks like we had an audience present" Brendan said to himself.

Arcee slowly wheeled backward out of the hanger, but she bumped into something.

She turned around to see Brendan, with a grin on his face.

"I take it you saw my little…performance?" Brendan asked Arcee, who looked away sheepishly.

"I might have?" She said shyly.

"How did I do? Don't worry, I won't feel bad if you say I suck, I don't really care" He asked her.

"Actually you were great, I have never seen someone like you have that kind of talent." She said.

"Thanks, I'm a little rusty, since I haven't used a guitar in a while" Brendan said.

Arcee then looked down at his Prime Arm, but she then snapped her attention back to Brendan's face.

"I'm sorry, that was not femme like of me to stare" she said.

"Don't be, it's okay, it's all I have left of my past, and of her" he said.

"Chromia told me your story, she must have been very special to you." Arcee said.

"She was, more then anyone will ever know, and I would give my life to get her back" he said, a single tear rolling down his face.

"Don't worry, she is still with you, in spirit and in your heart." She said.

"And if you ever need someone to talk to, me and my sister's are here for you." Arcee said.

"Thanks, you remind me of her" he said


	15. Bodyguard In Red And Black

(3rd POV)

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!?" Brendan groaned to Optimus, who just assigned him a new mission.

"Brendan, You know I'm not the type of bot to joke about things" Optimus said

"Yeah, I know, but why? I mean, it's bad enough that I had to lie to him when I first came here, but why do you want me to protect him? Isn't that Bumblebee's job?" Brendan asked

"Yes, but due to recent events: I want you to be a human guardian to Sam, and to ensure his safety until this situation is able to be handled" Optimus Explained

"I still think it's bullshit that they're trying to send you away, sometimes I wish that Galloway would have a tragic "Accident" while on the base" Brendan said

"Many people, including myself: are not very fond of Galloway, but we will not leave, this planet is a much of a home to us as it is to you" Optimus said

"You think Sam will help us? Because if he doesn't I'm glad to take the position for him" Brendan asked

"I do not know, my son. But I am hoping that our human friend will help us in our time of need" Optimus said.

Brendan had told Optimus that he was his son. Optimus didn't believe it at first, but knew when he had seen his Data signature, The prime symbol and then the symbol referring to Son.

"I will try to figure out what we can do until then. I have also assigned you and Barrikade a second Autobot partner to help you" Optimus said

"Who's rolling with us, dad?" Asked Brendan

"I have assigned Arcee to accompany you and Barrikade on your mission." Optimus said

Brendan felt his cooling fans (Yes He Has Them Too) run at the sound of Arcee's name. This dimensions version of her was more cheery, chipper and fun then his dimensions version.

"Okay, I will do it, but if anything were to happen while I'm gone, I'll know and I'll be there to help" Brendan said

Optimus smiled, he was exactly like his mother. He has the fiery spirit that she always had.

"Excellent, you will depart in an hour, so get whatever you will need for your task" Optimus said

Brendan nodded.

(In The Autobot Hanger)

"So, were going to protect that annoying Witwicky boy?" Kade asked Brendan

"Yep, and I know it will suck, but we have our orders" Brendan said as he packed his gear into Kade's trunk.

"Arcee's coming with us as well?" Kade asked

"Yep" Brendan said

"Why can't Bumblebee do this job? He's Sam's guardian?" Kade whined

"Yeah, but from what Mikaela has said, Sam is being a fucking bitch and won't take Bumblebee with him. Because apparently "Freshmen don't have cars" Brendan explained

"You Serious?" Kade asked

"I had a car in my freshman year at collage!" Brendan said as he closed Kade's trunk.

Suddenly Optimus approached, as well as His Sparkmate and Brendan's mother: Elita-1.

"It's time" Optimus said

Brendan sighed, he hated going on missions that required him to be away from his Dad and Mom.

Brendan turned into Nephilim Prime, then approached his parents.

Nephilim Prime hugged his father "Promise me that you'll be okay? I couldn't bear the thought of losing you or mom" he said

Optimus looked at his son "You have my word, and a Prime always keeps his promise" Optimus said

Nephilim Prime then turned to Elita, and she rushed forward held him in a hug, letting out short sobs.

"Please, Remember to Comm us every night. And be careful, I just found out you're my son, I don't want to lose you" Elita said as her Energon tears fell.

Nephilim Prime looked at his mother "I promise you, I will return. Then when I get back, all of us Autobots will all hang out together… as a family. And please…you both must look out for each other, because I have this feeling that something bad is approaching, and I can't lose either of you" Nephilim Prime said as he wiped the tears from his mother's face.

Nephilim Prime then turned back into Brendan, then walked over to Kade.

Brendan turned to his parents one last time and smiled "I love you both, Please be safe and may the power protect you" Brendan said as he climbed into Kade.

Optimus and Elita watched as Brendan, Kade and Arcee left Diego Garcia, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

(Witwicky Residence: Tranquillity, California)

"Come on, let's go! All hands on deck!" His father called through the house. Sam jerked out of his thoughts and got up from the dining room table.

"Frankie, Mojo, out!" He chuckled at the sight of the small panting dogs as they trotted out of the way. Seeing his Dad carrying yet another box of his things, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Slow down, Dad." Sam sighed out, following his father outside while carrying another suitcase. "Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me? Did you rent the room out?"

Ron chuckled. "No, I got other ideas for your room...and it rhymes with 'home theater."

(5 Minutes From The Witwicky House)

Kade and Arcee, turned into Sam's neighborhood, the song Hero By Skillet blasted from Kade's speakers.

"God Damn, I bet you five bucks that Sam still hates us for lying to him?" Brendan asked his Guardian.

"He probably still does" Kade replied

"Well, you almost tried to run him over" Brendan said, making Kade's engine growl.

"That was only one time" Kade said

When they saw Sam's house, they saw smoke coming from the back yard, along with screaming.

Brendan's eyes widened.

"Kade, What's going on?" He asked

"I'm detecting seven cybertronian life signals, all of them hostile" Kade said

"Alright" Brendan said

"Kade, Turbo Boost!" Brendan said as Kade's underbelly thrusters shot them over the Witwicky house and they landed right next to Sam and his Father Ron Witwicky, who were taking cover behind a fountain.

"Kade, Attack and Destroy" Brendan said as 2 Ion Mini-Guns popped out from Kade's hood and began to fire upon the little Cybertronians.

Brendan himself got out of Kade, pulled out Ebony and Ivory. Then began to pick off targets.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam screamed as an engine roared from inside a wooden garage.

The yellow Camaro bashed through the wall of the garage, transforming into the familiar form of Bumblebee.

Brandishing his twin plasma cannon, he started shooting the little bots with precision that would make Ironhide proud.

But what he did next was probably the stupidest thing he could ever have done. He shot at Sam's window, causing the room to explode in a hail of fire and wood.

One little cybertronian leaped at Sam, but Brendan used his Demon Grapple and yanked the cybertronian over to Brendan, who shot the cybertronian into pieces with Ebony.

Judy Witwicky then came running out, with a pair of baby booties around her neck, screaming hysterically, before smacking her head on one of her many hanging plants.

Brendan hissed "Ouch"

Bumblebee!' Sam screamed at his Autobot guardian angrily. 'Get in the garage!' Bumblebee whirred and clicked irritably.

Brendan rubbed his temples...of course, he was the moody teenage boy. Poor Bee. "I am about to have a nervous breakdown!" Sam said

'Holy Mother!' Judy screamed out. 'My house is on fire!

Bumblebee then whirred angrily, stamping his foot hard on the ground, causing a very small tremor. He then made a noise that sounded like 'You asshole!' to Sam before crawling into the small space that was the Witwicky garage.

"Did he just call you a asshole or did just say whatever?" Brendan asked, as he twirled his guns on his pointer fingers before putting them back in their holsters.

Kade deactivated his guns as they folded away into his hood.

'Get in the garage now!' Sam snapped, pointing.

'Sam, calm the hell down...it's not his fault...he was just doing his job as a guardian!' Brendan snapped back, poking him in the chest.

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture, freak!" Sam snapped back, which made Brendan's eyes glow red.

"Excuse me? You want to repeat that again? DO IT!? I FUCKING DARE YOU!?" Brendan roared, his Demonic voice overshadowed his real voice.

Kade's Holoform Kayden walked up and slowly pushed the two apart.

"Alright, that's enough!" Kade said before pointing a finger at Sam.

"Listen here Boy! You better hold your tongue, or I'll cut it off! I don't want to ever again hear you say something like that to my master! Understand?" Kade said

Sam nodded quickly, not wanting to face Kade's wrath.

The Kade turned to Brendan "Master, it's okay. He didn't mean it. Just calm down" Kade said, as Brendan's eyes went back to their normal color.

"Okay, I'm calm now" Brendan said

Kade nodded.

Sam then asked "What are you two doing here anyway?"

(Wow, it's been a long time, but there will be more to come)


	16. Freshman Speech And Weird Looks

(3rd POV)

"Why are you two here?" Sam asked again

"We were assigned to keep an eye on you until a problem going on with the Autobots has blown over." Kade said

Sam was less then pleased

"Ok, and who was the one that gave you this assignment?" Sam asked

"Um, how bout my father, who touched down in your suburbia near this house" Brendan said

It didn't take Sam that long to figure out who he meant by his father.

"Wait! Your Optimus Prime's son?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I am" Brendan replied

"But, your human?" Sam said

Brendan facepalmed "Do you not remember when we first met? And how I turned into a black coloured version of Optimus Prime?" Brendan said

"Oh yeah, but that still doesn't answer my question on how your human" Sam said

"I'm only three quarter human, I'm a Techno-Organic Nephilim. Under my fleshy exterior is nothing but cybertronian, I can access cybertronian weaponry and I have a cybertronian brain. but I also am half Angel and half Demon. Which allows me to access unparalleled amounts of strength, and speed, and endurance. My Nephilim and Cybertronian side also stops me from getting older, which means I'm stuck as a 17 year old forever. So does that answer your question?" Brendan asked

Sam said nothing and walked over to the garage where Bumblebee was.

"Hey Kade, if I'm Optimus Prime's son, Wouldn't that make Bumblebee my older brother?" Brendan asked

"That is correct, even though your from a different dimension, you and bumblebee share the same CNA. Which makes you brothers" Kade explained

"Cool, has Optimus told Bumblebee about me being his younger sibling?" Brendan asked

"No, he didn't. I usually listen to all Comm Link chats, even if their a private one. I would have picked it up if he had told him" Kade said

Brendan sighed "Well, looks like I have to tell him myself" Brendan said

Suddenly Brendan hear a whine coming from the shed.

"Kade, listen in on the conversation" Brendan said

"Right away, I'm sending the live chat to your Comm Link" Kade said

:: Look if it was up to me, I would Bee...but it's just Freshman aren't allowed to have cars. Sam was trying...and failing...to explain himself::

Brendan began to ball up his fist, he was so angry that Sam was doing this to his older brother.

::You shouldn't be sitting here in my dad's garage, your suffocating in here. Look the guardian thing is done. You should be put helping Optimus and the others, but instead you sit out here. You'll always be my first car::

Brendan's fist balled up as tight as it could, before it became enveloped in a purple flame.

::I love ya bee:: I heard him mutter

Brendan slowly pushed his anger aside and the purple flame disappeared.

"Dude, that is so fucked up! A guardian's job is never done!" Brendan growled

"Why does he treat bumblebee like that?" Kade asked

"Because he wants to have a "Normal" life! Yeah right, like his life was ever normal to fucking begin with" Brendan snarled

Sam then walked out of the garage and over to Mikaela, who Brendan never saw coming.

"Kade, I'm going to talk to Bee, don't let anyone disturb me, so go into defense mode" Brendan ordered his Guardian.

"Yes, Master" Kade said as he drove over to the front entrance of the garage, then blocked it.

Brendan walked through the garage door, then closed it behind him.

(Inside The Garage)

Brendan felt his spark drop at the sight of Bumblebee, who was literally crying.

"Hey, Bee" Brendan said

Bumblebee looked up and saw the Techno-Organic Nephilim, but then turned his head away.

Bumblebee and Brendan got to know each other very well before, so usually he was really happy to see him.

"Aw, Bee, what's wrong?" Brendan asked the Scout.

"Sam…...Doesn't…...Want…...Me" Bee croaked out using his real voice, which was damaged beyond repair.

"Bee, you know Ratchet will blow a fuse if you hurt your voice, it's already crushed as it is" Brendan said, his voice filled with concern.

Bee nodded

"Hey, I heard what Sam said, and I quite frankly I'm as upset as you are. He's wrong, a Guardian's job is never done. But Sam wants a Normal life, he never had a Normal life anyway." Brendan said

Bee turned to face Brendan, who put a hand to his metal cheek.

"Sam may try to abandon you…but I won't, Because your family, and family sticks together" Brendan said

This caught Bumblebee's attention.

"Bee, that was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Optimus is…is…well he's my father and Elita-1 is my mother. Which makes you…my older brother" Brendan said

"Brother?…I Have A Brother?" Bee asked with a clip from Tommy Boy.

Brendan nodded

Bee picked up Brendan and hugged him, holding him close to his spark.

"I'll always be there for you…big brother" Brendan said holding his brother tight.

"As…...Will…...I…...Little…...Brother" Bee said using his real voice.

(Outside The Garage)

Sam had given Mikaela the Cube Sliver and he was returning to get a few things.

That's when he saw Kade parked sideways in front of the Garage.

And then Brendan exited the garage.

"Well, how did he take it, Master?" Kade asked

Brendan patted Kade's hood.

"He took it quite well, he's feeling a whole lot better then before" Brendan said

Sam walked over to the two and asked "What were you doing in there? What did you say to Bumblebee?"

Brendan scowled "I just repaired the damage you just caused. And by the way, you never had a Normal life to begin with. Normal is overrated anyway" Brendan said

Sam was fuming, and began to march over to Brendan, preparing to punch him.

Brendan said "Ah, Ah, Ah!"

"I snap my fingers…" Brendan snaps his fingers and Kade's Ion Mini-Guns came back out of his hood and turned to face Sam.

"…and my guardian snaps you" he said as Sam backed off, making the Mini-Guns fold back into Kade's hood.

(Princeton University)

Sam's car and Kade pull into the collage campus.

Aunt Jude got out of the car, looking just as, if not more, excited. Doing a little twirl, she took in the sight of the school with enthusiasm. 'Oh my gosh! Look at this place!' Sam walked over to his mother, looking around with awe written on his face while carrying a box of his belongings.

Brendan leaned against the car, fixing fixing his hair as he watched the Witwicky family together, the little pang of jealousy was felt in his spark again.

'Ron, can you smell it?' Judy continued to say, her face a mask of excitement for her son.

Ron sighed. 'Yeah, smells like $40,000 dollars a year.' Judy rolled her eyes.

They both entered the room. It was like a geeks paradise. Dozens upon dozens of various movie posters hung on the wall, including Cloverfield and Independence Day. On the other side of the room, putting up more posters was a tanned guy with short curly black hair, wearing a orange t-shirt and baggy khaki pants.

'Hey.' Sam greeted, walking in while Brendan just stood in the doorway to listen.

'Hey.' The guy greeted back. 'You must be Sam, right? I'm Leo.'

'Hey. 'Sam said again. Brendan rolled his eyes. Typical freshman speech.

After a brief awkward pause, Leo spoke again. 'So, I set up the crib a bit. You want this side or that side?'

Brendan saw Sam look at both of the optional sides for beds and pointed to the one on the right. 'Uhh...that side.'

'I already chose that side.' Leo stated.

Brendan began to chuckle, But needless to say, this little banter between these two boys was very entertaining.

Sam gave Leo a blank stare. 'You know what this is? This is the awkward moment.' He began, now sounding flustered. 'Yeah, see, you're trying to see if I'm a normal guy.' There was that word again. Oh how Brendan hated that word with a dying passion. 'I'm trying to see if you're a normal guy.' Sam took a deep breath, not taking his eyes off of Leo. 'Balanced, unmediated, nothing under the crawl space.'

'Good personal hygiene, won't stab me in my sleep.' Leo cut in, talking just as fast.

'No criminal record, won't steal anything.' Sam continued, not blinking.

'Including girlfriends.' Leo cut in again.

'Especially girlfriends.' Brendan blinked. What the hell was this about?

'You got a girlfriend?' Leo asked.

'I do .You?' Sam asked back.

Leo let out a little chuckle with a smirk. 'No, not a chance.'

That was Brendan's Que to walk in.

Leo turned to see him.

"Hey, you a friend of Sam's?" He asked

Brendan put up a fake happy expression "Yeah, I'm an old friend, I'm helping him get settled in" Brendan said

"You have a girlfriend?" He asked

"I had one, but she and I aren't really seeing each other" Brendan said as he put the box he was holding down.

"Well, I let you two get settled" Brendan said as he walked out of the room.

(Out in the hallway)

Brendan started to walk down the hallway.

Every girl who saw him winked or made a "Call Me" Gesture.

Needless to say, Brendan was enjoying it, but also a little annoyed by it.

Though one girl, however, got his attention.

A girl wearing a short blue dress and with long, wavy blonde hair was staring at them, her eyes sharp and menancing. Brendan stared back at the girl, feeling uneasy. A few moment passed before the blonde hair girl walked away.

Brendan had felt something in the stare he got from her, it almost felt…evil and cold.

Brendan shook his head.

"Probably just seeing things" he said as he walking down the hall.

But the girl returned and watched as Brendan walked out of sight.

She smirked "A Techno-Organic? This Certainly Changes Things…Especially When Its A Techno-Organic Related To Optimus Prime. I must inform The Fallen Immediately" She said as she left.


	17. The Conqueror Of The Fire Hell

(3rd POV)

"And Its Done!" Brendan said as he finished the final weld.

Kade's Holoform looked at it "What Do You Think Kade?" Brendan asked his partner.

"What is it?" Kade asked

"It a new battle suit I made, it will prevent me from taking damage from cybertronian ammunition, melee weapons, explosives and any type of energy weapon of any kind. It also has a climate control system. I built a weapon to go with it as well. It's made from the nano skin which coats your Autobot body." Brendan explained

"Ah, but what's with the design? It looks like a wolf?" Kade asked

"I designed it based on a villain from an old TV show I used to watch as a child, it was from a show called Hyakujuu Sentai Gao-Onger" Brendan said

"Ok, so why did you build it? I mean unless there's Decepticons, it's useless" Kade said

"Because, I've been feeling tremors, that demon we fought before…he has returned, and is on his way here" Brendan said

"We will beat him again, we did it before" Kade said

"No because this time he brought friends" Brendan said

Kade sighed "How many, master?" Kade asked

"I'm counting, just one. But he's more powerful then Beowulf." Brendan said

Kade looked out the window of their apartment "How much time do we have before they arrive?" Asked Kade

"We have about 5 hours to prepare, because this time he is not going to hold back" Brendan said as he began to prepare the suit.

"Master, I don't think I can help you this time, we're in a public area. If I transform, my cover will be blown." Kade said

"I know, that's why I want you to be on stand by, if the situation arises to a point where lives are threatened, you will have to blow your cover" Brendan said

"Yes Master, I will do what you wish" Kade said

(4 Hours and 50 Minutes Later)

Brendan, Sam, and Leo headed to party, which Brendan was forced to attend.

"Alright guys, first party's a game changer" Leo Said

"I need to head back, I got a web chat with my girlfriend" Sam said

Brendan laughed

"What? What's so funny?" Asked Sam

"You…your doing a web chat? That's so pathetic!" Brendan said

"No! no it's not!" Sam defended

"Yes it is" Leo Said

"Alright guys, we're hunting in the Wild" Leo Said

The moment Brendan walked into the building, his ears rang with the sound of rap music.

"Wow, listen to that amazingly orchestrated music" Brendan said sarcastically

Brendan walked over to the drinks and took something that he didn't even think they served: Alcohol.

Brendan took a cup of coke which had some Captain Morgan in it, and took a sip.

He eyed Sam, who was twitching violently, then writing weird symbols with cake icing.

Brendan looked at them closer and his eyes widened.

"The Language Of The Primes? How does he know about them?" Brendan asked

Suddenly that blonde chick that Brendan saw earlier, went over to Sam, who had stopped twitching.

She began to say stuff that Brendan couldn't hear.

Sam walked over and sat in a chair, until the chick pushed Sam and the chair against the table.

She then walked over and sat on Sam's lap, but what Brendan heard next was very disturbing.

"Lets pretend that your my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend. We can play mommy and daddy together" She said

Brendan felt his food rise up into his throat as he ran to a nearby trash can and hurled into it.

Once Brendan's stomach contents were emptied, he felt the ground shake.

Brendan's purple hair flashed brightly, meaning only one thing: The Demon was here.

"Oh, Shit" Brendan muttered as he fled the building. The floor began to rip apart, and a flaming fist punched though it.

Suddenly a whole body came out, and it burned everything around him, including a few people.

The flames died down and the demon was send.

His lower body was that of a large cat, the upper body of a human, and the face of a cat topped with vicious horns, and he towers above the single-story building. His body is black, like cooled lava, with large, wing-like jets of flame sprouting from his humanoid shoulders and more flames cascading off his tail.

The building suddenly melted, due to the extreme heat.

People began to evacuate, including Sam, Leo, and that blonde chick, who looked at the creature in awe before running out.

The Demon roared, making a violent wave of flame which incinerated things around him. Including the last remains of the building.

"Ahhh, The human world…It's been a while" The Demon said as he began to stomp on the grass, which incinerated under his feet.

Suddenly a purple C-Shaped wave struck the demon, which made everything around him that was on fire go out.

The Demon turned to the Source of the attack and saw something that puzzled him.

"How Curious" the demon said

Standing on top of a pillar was a human…well, it was the size of a human.

The person was wearing a dark leather & armored-body suit, it had a golden five-sided, golden rimmed belt center with two small red rubies on their side, and a big blue gem in the tear-drop shaped middle; Sharply pointed boots with a metallic purple strip down the center of the leg, and a coat-tail around his waist like a tied-trenchcoat; several small purple wavy stripes are along his breast-plate; his shoulders have sharp points to them as well, with jagged biceps.

Lastly his face: It had a single horn protruding from the forehead, and. It was covered in a rather solid mask, with features of a vicious wolf (a nose, two ears, and grimacing, unmoving, fanged teeth). His eyes are glowing dark purple. Around the mask, he has grayish fur for hair.

In his right hand was a black crescent shaped blade, which glowed purple.

He jumped from the pillar and walked closer to the demon.

"Fire's bad for the complexion, I burn easy, never tan" The Person said, his voice gruff and tough.

The Demon walked to the person "When I Came To This World: 2000 years ago, there was no such human…" He then stomped his front foot into the ground, making a small wave of flame under his foot burn a small section of grass "…As The Likes Of YOU!" He growled

The person asked "Do you want to make it another 2000?"

The Demon, being Fed up with the attitude pointed his Large blade at the person, screaming "SILENCE!". He the thrusted his sword at the person, who used his blade to counter the demons, making the tips strike.

The person then pushed the Demon's sword away, then rested his blade on his shoulder.

"Futile Pest! You Will Suffer The Wrath Of Berial, I…The Conqueror Of The Fire HELL!" He yelled as he roared

"Well bring it on, Because you will face the wrath! Of A Sparda: Zen-Aku!" The person said as he charged at Berial.


	18. Fighting With Honor

(3rd POV)

Zen-Aku charged at Berial, who used his flaming sword, and swung at Zen-Aku.

Zen-Aku barely avoids a head on collision with the sword and he leaps over it.

Zen-Aku takes a chance and takes his blade out.

Zen-Aku begins to twirl the long black curved cutter through the air in a figure-eight motion, increasing his speed until his body begins to trail and blur into multiple visions of himself overlapping.

After doing this for a moment or two, a couple of small purple C-shaped beams of energy are fired out, slamming into Berial, making him cry out in pain.

"I have came for 2000 years of vengeance, and I will not have some stupid human stop me!" Berial yelled as he roared, making a wave of flame move towards Zen-Aku, who jumps out of its range.

Zen-Aku leaps into the air and with the full moon as a focused backdrop, he shoots high into the air, tiny and far away at first, before gliding swiftly toward the ground with his arms out. He suddenly pauses in mid-motion, purple eyes flaring.

Zen-Aku unfreezes from his lunar-backed position, and zips toward Berial, converting his body into a furious streak of dark bruise purple energy. Moving faster than the Fire Hell Conqueror's reflexes, Zen-Aku's energy form streaks along the grass, ripping into Berial, causing His body to spark massively. Close up shots of his agonized bursting reveals the wolf beast's clawed hands are to blame mostly from the rapid and ferocious assaults.

After hitting the demon like a marauding merry-go-round several times, he doubles back and slices Berial in his chest with his Crescent Blade.

Berial falls over, weak from the attack he had just received.

Zen-Aku sits atop the pillar, The Crescent Blade Resting upon his shoulder.

He points a finger at Berial "You Could Train For 3000 Years and You Still Couldn't Defeat Me" He said

Berial weakly gets up "You can't be human, you have to be…" he sniffs the air and his eyes widened "The Infamous Son Of Sparda, I didn't know I was battling him" Berial said

Zen-Aku's mask suddenly folded away, revealing Brendan's face within.

"You should have realized that before you fought me, I have killed several of your kind before and one more won't make any difference" Brendan said

Berial got up and approached Brendan

"Regardless, you have proved your strength, I acknowledge your ability…take my strength and go forth, you have my blessing" Berial said as he suddenly pounded his fist together, and suddenly his whole body disappeared into orange particulars.

The only thing remaining was a orange light.

It floated towards Brendan, who held out his hand and grabbed it.

It flashed brightly for a quick second before dimming, and in Brendan's hands…were two new Devil Arms!

In his hands were a pair of uniquely shaped scimitars; the most noticeable difference between the two is that the one in his left hand is red-orange, while the one in his right was hand is blue.

The blades were serrated with the segments appearing to interlock like a Celtic knot. The ends of both were slightly jagged but not pointed as a normal blade would be. The pommels form the talking "heads", and the guards of both were round and plain.

"Look Brother, It's Been Ages But We Finally Have A Wielder Worthy Of Controlling Us" The Red Blade Said

"I See That Brother" The Blue One Said

Brendan was surprised Wait? You Guys Can Talk?" Brendan asked

"Yes, We Can" The Blue Sword Said

"Brother, is it just me or does this kid oddly resemble someone?" The Red sword asked

"He does, But who?" The Blue Sword asked

"Wait! I remember now, he looks just like Dante!" The Red Sword Said

"Wait! You knew my Uncle Dante?" Brendan asked

"Knew Him? We used to belong to him" The Blue Sword Said

Brendan nodded

"And Your Dante's Nephew?" The Blue Sword asked

"Yes, I'm Brendan Sparda Prime, I'm a Techno-Organic Nephilim" Brendan said

"My Name Is Agni" The Red Sword Said

"And My Name Is Rudra" The Blue Sword Said

"We are now yours" They Both Said

Brendan smiled

"Wow, This Is Becoming One Hell Of A Party" Brendan said as he disappeared.


End file.
